lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Abomination Defense: Man vs Mutation
Abomination Defense: Man vs. Mutation is a movie based on Abomination Defense. Synopsis After the events of the Abomination Defense video game, Peter Pan is trying to get rid of the remaining mutants. However, Doctor Alien attacks again, and Peter Pan is killed in the attack. The Defenses, leaderless, search through Detroit, Michigan, until they find Adam Floyd, who they consider to be the "perfect leader". Floyd considers himself an inadequate for the job, but the Defenses convince him to do it. Adam Floyd leads the Defenses' first defense of Little Caesars Arena against the abominations, which have made it into the stadium after Giant Zombie's destruction near the area. There, Floyd finds the mutants attempting to bomb the rink, and commands the Defenses to abandon their original strategy of staying in place, and has them run around to defeat the abominations. This turns out to be a successful strategy, as the Defenses clear all of the mutants out of the hockey rink. Floyd shares his success with Michigan's governor Richard Daniels, who believes that the Defenses are a good idea, but demands Floyd to keep their existence from the public. Their next destination to rid of the abominations is Grand Haven, where they defend a lighthouse from the invading mutants. However, the Defenses, believing a man attempting to hang himself is being executed by them, saves him, infuriating the victim to the point where he informs Daniels of this. Daniels has a meeting with Floyd, stating that the Defenses are a violation to public safety. Floyd tries to tell Daniels that they unaware the man was attempting to kill himself, but the governor cancels this out, and promptly makes the Defenses illegal. Floyd tells the bad news to the Defenses, prompting them to track down the suicide victim, believing that they must "finish his job" and attempt to assassinate him in his sleep. The man awakens, however, and is horrified to see the Defenses in his house. He tries to call the police, however, the abominations have destroyed the phone lines, and storm off to his home. The Defenses realize that killing the man is not the right thing, and defend him against the attacking mutants. The man realizes the Defenses are not evil after all, and informs governor Daniels on this. Daniels checks in with Floyd again, having a change in heart about the Defenses, legalizing them. Floyd decides to launch a nuke to Doctor Alien's mountain base to end his terror on the world. The Defenses go through Downtown Detroit, and set up the nuclear bomb in a grocery store. Floyd hacks the intercom, telling everyone to escape. The thermonuclear bomb is almost launched, however, the abominations prove to be smarter than they look, as they set up TNT canisters all across the store to explode and send the bomb down with it. The mutants are successful, and the supermarket is destroyed, along with most of the city. Floyd and the Defenses survive, however, as his emerald crotch activate, creating a force field to protect them from the blast. Floyd showers off the radiation at Daniels' mansion, and informs him of their failure. Daniels realizes that there still is time for the Defenses to save the world, and informs Floyd to try and find Doctor Alien's fortress. It turns out Doctor Alien has settled his lair in Mount Saint Helen, and the Defenses and Floyd fly to Washington to find it and give the mad doctor his just desserts. At the volcano, the Defenses battle the mad scientist, who is using a Zombie Spider Exoskeleton. The Defenses are mainly wiped out, including Agent Devour taking a bony appendage to the chest. Doctor Alien's Exoskeleton runs out of battery, however, and he is taken under custody by Floyd. Daniels keeps Doctor Alien trapped inside of an energy prison, and thanks Floyd on his efforts. Floyd, however, is unhappy, as Devour, his favorite member of the team, succumbed to his wounds in the battle. Agent Devour is buried at sea, and Floyd bids the Defenses farewell, returning to his old house in Detroit. In a post credits scene, Floyd gets a distress signal from an unknown source, saying that he is related to an ancient race of crystalline beings, and that he is going to need all of the help he can get. Floyd than runs out of his house, trying to find the Defenses. Cast * Angus T. Jones as Adam Floyd * Macklemore as Bulletshooter ** Macklemore also portrays Landmine. * Pierce Gagnon as Medic ** Pierce also portrays Frozen Bullet. * Trevor Noah as Roblok * Jared Padalecki as Agent Devour * Maya Rudolph as Sniper * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Alien * Michelle Creber as Hypnotize Warrior * Max George as Bubble Warrior * David Mazous as Lint Warrior * Ed Begley Jr. as Peter Pan Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Adam Floyd has a green gem lodged in his crotch, the Defenses pass around innuendos about it resembling an erection. Violence & Gore * Abominations are attacked by the Defenses in hopes of saving humanity; blood and dismemberment are common sights. * Peter Pan is killed by Doctor Alien at the beginning of the film, and has his heart feasted on by Mutants (off-screen). Profanity * S**t, d*ck, a*s, pr*ck, bi*ch, bast*rd, damn, and hell are frequently used. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * The Defenses binge drink moonshine in one scene and get drunk. * Lots of characters smoke. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Abominations appear menacing. * Anything listed in Violence & Gore. Category:Movies Category:1001 Spears Cinematic Universe Category:PG-13 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Live-action